


The Darkness ends on Halloween

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Brutal Murder, Episode: s04e17 Beacon of Hope, Gen, Murder, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Instead of Michael Amar, Damien Darhk is accosted by Michael Myers in Iron Heights, and it doesn't go very well for him.
Kudos: 3





	The Darkness ends on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So just a random idea I got, because I love Michael Myers, and the prisoner who accosted Damien in prison was called Michael Amar. So I wondered- "What is Michael Myers was the one who confronted Damien instead?"
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.

Iron Heights

"So you're the infamous Damien Darhk", a criminal said as he walked to Damien with his friend.

"Oh, I get it. You're big fans, aren't you? You want me to pose for a selfie?" Damien quipped, getting up from his book.

"Back in Star City, you were a big deal", the other said, only for someone to suddenly grab him and violently twist his neck, killing him as he fell down.

_Halloween soundtrack plays_

The other one gasped as he turned to look at Michael Myers, also in a prison uniform, still wearing his mask, looking at him with his eyes. The blackest eyes.

The Devil's eyes.

Myers had recently come to Central City since Laurie Strode had moved there, but Barry Allen had managed to take him out and put him in Iron Heights, where he had sat idly for weeks.

Until now!

The other simply ran off in the other direction and Michael paid him no mind as Damien got up, impressed. "You are quite the specimen, how would you like a job?"

Michael tilted his head to one side, and Damien got annoyed as he walked to him. "I don't have all day. Tell me!"

Michael suddenly punched him hard, sending him to the floor as his nose broke and bled, making him grunt in anger.

"Now that does it", Damien snarled as he got back up and punched Michael hard on the face. To his horror, Michael's slightly whipped to the other side but he was pretty much unaffected aside from that.

Damien tried to punch again but this time, Michael caught his fist, pressing as Damien grunted, and then Michael grabbed his throat with his other hand, making him gasp.

He then put his other hand on the right side of Damien's head, lifting him up as he groaned and spat out blood.

And then Michael pressed hard, making Damien scream in pain as cracking sounds were heard, and soon, blood popped out of Damien's eyes and mouth, and then his eyes bulged out as his entire skull was crushed by Michael, ending his life.

Michael dropped his body to the ground and walked off, killing many more guards and prisoners who came in his way, and not caring about those who didn't, and escaped to go after Laurie Strode once more.

**Author's Note:**

> And Damien got what he deserved for killing Laurel. Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
